Return to Ponyville/Transcript
"RETURN TO PONYVILLE" '' ''PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA NOVEMBER 7, 2076 Exo-Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - Status: ACTIVATED *Sonics - Status: ACTIVATED *Land Assist - Status: ACTIVATED *Stim - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript Narrator: The heroes had stopped an attack on the Crystal Empire and had discovered that Father escape prison and re-gained his powers. This makes 3 threats the heroes must stop: Atlas, the Viking Alliance and Father. But they had just gotten word from W.H.O.O.P. that Atlas is planning an attack on a Refugee Camp in Ponyville. Talon and a few others are taking a Warbird to the camp to protect the ponies still there. (The Warbird lands near the camp) Nikolai: You are on your own from here my friends. I'll be back pick you up once you done. (The Warbird takes off) Washington: All right let's get to that Camp. (The group arrives at the camp and what they find is not pretty. In the camp they find either tents or what's left of old building from Ponyville. They also show ponies around the camp and all of them have a look of despair. There are some that are sick and some are looking for food) Talon: My god... Carolina: Hard to believe this place used to teach about friendship and magic. Korra: Its a good thing Twilight is not here to see this. It would break her heart. Gideon: And this will only get worse when Atlas shows up. Cormack: We better start getting ready for Atlas. Ilona: We should tell the ponies about the attack first. Michigan: She's right. We don't want them in the cross fire. Talon: All right let's- (Talon suddenly feels something tugging his pant leg. He looks down and sees a little unicorn filly with a doll looking up at him) Unicron Child: I'll give my doll for some food. She's really good. Honest. (Hearing that makes Talon feel even more depressed. That a little girl is forced to ask for food like that) Talon: (Knells down to the girl) I'm sorry I don't have any food with me. But here. (Reaches in and pulls out a small bag of money) Take this money and use it to buy food for your family. And you can keep your doll. I'm sure she would want to stay with you. (The unicorn child looks up at Talon and a bright smile appears on her face and in her eyes shows she now has something she has not had in a while: Hope) Unicron Child: Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much!! (The Unicron takes the money and runs back to her family. The group sees the family hugging by what the child has gotten believing they have some new found hope) Mitchell: That was a very good thing you did Talon. Talon: I wish I could do more... Michigan: Things will get better once Irons is out of the way, Carolina: For now all we can do is get everyone ready for when Irons comes. Korra: Right enough sitting around. Let's get these ponies some place safe before- (Explosions) Pegasus: RUN!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!! Coemack: Damn it!! Let's move it people!! (Atlas Warbirds begins landing deploying troops all over. They start opening fire destroying the camp. The group gets ready to fight) (Carolina Washington Michigan Cormack Gideon Mitchell and Ilona are using their weapons opening fire on the enemy troops. Korra using Earth Bending throws a giant rock at a Warbird before it could land) Talon: We got more enemies incoming from the south! Carolina: Wash let's go to the south! (Carolina and Washington head south to engage the enemy) Gideon: In coming moter fire!! (Explosions happen all over due to enemy moter fire. Ponies are running around trying to hide or find cover to protect themselves from the fighting) Talon: It looks Irons is going all out here! Michigan: Stay focused Talon! Ilona: Enemy tanks! (Atlas Tanks start rolling in) Korra: I got it! (Korra jumps on top of one of the tanks and uses Metal Bending to bend the tank's gun to keep it from fire. Then she flips it with Earth Bending) Cormack: Washington! Carolina! What's your status!? Washington: We're holding for now! But Atlas is not letting up! Cormack: I'm heading your way! (Cormack heads to help out Washington and Carolina. Talon and the others continue to fight off the enemy) Talon: We still have more troops coming! Gideon: Just hold on! We can still find this! Ilona: Not gonna be easy! We still have motor fire to deal with! Michigan: That's not all. Warbirds in coming!! (Warbirds appear and they start opening fire. Korra quickly creates a wall from Earth to protect everyone) Carolina: (Over comms) Guys! We need to fall back! Talon: Fall back!? But- Washington: There is too many! We need to fall back and get reinforcements! Gideon: They're right! Talon: ...... All right. You guys start heading out. We'll be right behind you. (Talon and the group start retreating. As they retreat they are suddenly hit by Smoke Bombs. When the smoke clears they see a group of teenagers in some armor) Talon: What the!? Michigan: Father's Teenage Ninjas!! Teenage Ninja: Shoot them! (The teenagers fire at the group hitting each of them with some darts) Talon: What!? What did.... you.... Mitchell: I'm not feeling right.... Michigan: What did you do....? Teenage Ninja: Just a little something to help you sleep. And we made some upgrades to make sure it works even on Freelancer Armor. (The group then suddenly collapses on the ground. The Teenage Ninjas are met by Atlas troops) Teenage Ninja: We got most of the group. But 3 were able to escape. Atlas Lieutenant: No matter. This is still a major victory to day. These heroes will be taken to Irons' prison we have gained control of what's left of Ponyville and we have begun gathering up all the ponies here. All right men! Let's get things moving! We gotta get the heroes to their new home. (Atlas troops start gather up the out cold heroes. The Atlas Lieutenant then starts heading off to gather the rest of the ponies. Along the way he steps on a doll laying on the ground. And that doll belong to the unicorn girl Talon helped before) TO BE CONTINUED.......? Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Future Warfare Category:Book Three Category:Transcripts